Pet
by averyschaefer
Summary: Aife wants to break her daughter's beloved human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are my own. You guys know the drill. I'm just borrowing them. :)**

 **I have no idea what this is. I just wanted to write an Aife/ Lauren short story. Decided not to stick this in my Lost Girl drabble story and post this all as its own. This will be very short. Three chapters max. Anywho, enjoy!**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Day 1**

Tender touches fell to her hair. Lauren groaned, coming to and tried to rub her aching temple and realized her wrists were bound. The coolness of the wall she was propped up against alleviated some of the pain. "They're going to come for me." Lauren grunted, sluggishly moving away from the hand.

"How adorable." Aife cooed, stepping away from the doctor and regally sat in her plush love seat. "You think I could give a rats ass about the Light." Just then a scantily-clad oily, muscular male servant served Aife a glass of wine and fed grapes to her.

Lord, could she be more pompous?

Lauren laughed bitterly, tonguing the cut to the inside of her cheek.

"Im talking about Bo, lunatic."

That made Aife positively giggly.

"Humans." Aife clicked her tongue. "I thought you supposed to be the smart one?" Lauren's eyes became hard. "That's what I want."

"Then what is this extravagant show for!?"

Aife winked and took a sip from the goblet. "You'll see."

 **Day 2**

Lauren gasped with wide, blurry eyes. Cold water had been thrown in her face instantly waking her. Her surroundings were bland considering the woman's tastes, but Lauren figured the succubus wasn't trying to impress her. She noticed she was in a bedroom lacking windows, which only dulled the overall ambiance. A bed so close yet, she was chained to the ground like an animal, though that was nothing new. Just another Wednesday with the Light fae.

"Oh goody, you're awake." Aife smiled, walking towards the chained blonde while caressing her wet cheek.

Lauren could only pant like a dog, trying to quell her accelerated heart and clear her disorientation.

Aife turned her head this and that way, scrutinizing her features with schooled expression. Lauren shivered when feather-light fingers began traveling over her brow to her ear, across her mouth to neck.

"Mmm...I see why my baby girl has taken a liking to you-even if you are human." Dark eyes appraised Lauren's loveliness. "Let's see how you fair. I know my baby girl has coddled you."

Breathing noisily, Lauren jerked away from the woman, only to gasp when a hand gripped her hair, straining and exposing her neck.

"Oh gods." Lauren shook and groaned when a pulsing red hand trailed it's way over her taut neck before a mouth nipped and sucked on the skin. Lauren felt wetness pool between her legs.

The sensations were all encompassing. They stole her functions to think of anything other than the hot, wet mouth claiming her. So different, yet the same as Bo.

Aife's breasts pressed into Lauren and instinctively her hands reached out and gripped the succubus dress and mewled into the air.

The blonde was only half aware of a sinfully low chuckle reaching her ears as she climaxed with Aife's tongue on her neck while having her hair pulled.

Suddenly the succubus, disengaged herself, smiling as the blonde fell to her shaking knees.

"You moan and sigh so lovely."

She couldn't look at the fae, so the blonde was glad a curtain of hair that fell over her eyes. The tell tale signs of the woman departing from heels growing fainter until only silence greeted Lauren.

When tears sprang in her eyes, Lauren wasn't sure if she was crying because she liked it or because she wanted Aife to touch her once more.

 **Day 3**

"Let me go! Stop! Let me go!" Lauren struggled as two big, burly men carried her flailing body as if it was paper. With her legs and arms bound Lauren knew her chance of escape was slim to none, but she had to fight.

She missed Bo fiercely.

They released her from the binds only to hook her to a new device that resembled a Saint Andrew's cross. The grip was strong but not overbearing. The room was beautiful. Low lighting with spacious, yet modest decor. Before one of the men blindfolded her Lauren peered curiously at a giant bathroom, where a female servant was pouring what appeared to be oils into a bath. That made Lauren conscious of the dirt clinging to her body. It had been days since she bathed.

She heard a door close and lacking her sight the scents of the oils assaulted her nose all the more.

Lavender and rosemary.

"Miss!" Lauren shouted. She could only hope the woman hadn't left with the bozos. "Please-Im begging you, help me."

She knew the attempt was futile if she was enthralled.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're so much more attractive when you beg?"

Lauren's body seized hearing Aife's voice. Her head whirled to the area she thought the succubus stood.

When had she enter the room?

"Aife. I know you can be a rational, intelligent woman-"

"Using flattery now." Lauren bit her lip in frustration.

She was able to hear the soft, playful timbre in the succubus honey voice. The sound wiggled its way under skin and made her stomach flip.

"I'm sure you can see the flaws in kidnapping a ward of the Light fae? Release me and stop this oncoming doom."

"I cant blame you for trying." Lauren heard the playfulness in her tone. "Listen good dear. There are two choices laid out before you. Option one is you play nice and I let you bathe your stinky, dirty body or option two is I use your body for my own personal fun toy. I assure you dear there is a stark difference in those treatments. Choose your next words wisely."

"Screw you psychopath!" Lauren raged in her binds, ignoring the pain biting into her wrists.

Click

Click

Click

"So you want to be disciplined by mama bear." Aife ripped the blindfold from Lauren's eyes. After blinking through the light burning through her retinas all she saw was the cold, steely glare that made her insides quiver.

Lauren prayed Bo would find her soon...

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is an Aife and Lauren story. Bo will be mentioned in this story, but she's definitely not the focus. This was story was never listed as a Bo/Lauren romance, just because both characters are listed. Nonetheless, I do apologize if this was triggering for anyone. This is a non-con, dark story. Aife is breaking Lauren mentally. I will mention again this is an Aife/Lauren story, not Bolo. There are enough Bolo stories on here for you guys to tickle to your fancies if you so desire.**

 **I also realize I haven't indicated any timeline. Oopsie! I'm thinking this could be around the beginning of season two, but making serious modifications on what happened. Aife didn't fall from the staircase, she escaped. I'm pretty rusty on my Lost Girl chronological storyline, but I don't think Aife's character was explained in depth in season 1. If I'm wrong, my apologies. Also,** **Nadia hasn't quite come onto the scene yet.**

 **I'm not really happy with the chapter. I changed things and took some stuff, yet the feeling remains. Oh well, I hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading. :)**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Day 5**

Her senses were deceiving.

Around the twelfth hour, Lauren began to hallucinate, seeing visions and colors behind her eyelids. Bo stood-basked in light-hand outstretched as if to touch her, beckoning Lauren closer with a gentle smile, but that smile had turned sinister when Dyson appeared behind Bo to possessively kiss her cheek. Startled from the images, Lauren cried for hours afterward, a futile attempt for her tears to wash away the ache. Through heavy grief she was able to ignore her twitching muscles that protested from hours of standing.

The only consolation was the bath scents acting as an calming aid, lulling her into a trance after emptying her tear ducts.

And from this experience Lauren felt she began to understand Aife and the sensuality in how she operated. Her actions seemed organic, but there was calculation present based solely on desirable outcomes. Lauren knew to move in that way one had to be extremely devoted and persistent. She knew because she ascribed to those same ideals. Everything she did was for Nadia. Nadia had been her lighthouse guiding her through the tumultuous life of being a slave to the Light fae.

Lauren wondered what was Aife's lighthouse?

Her curiosity was peaked about the older know her would be to know Bo. Stifling a cry when a pain traveled up her back, Lauren replayed what she did that landed her in this predicament.

 _Like flicking a switch Aife grinned haughtily, moving up Lauren's body, wrapping her mouth around an earlobe. The succubus chuckled deep in her chest feeling blonde's involuntary shudder. "By the time I'm through with you you're going to be begging to lap at my cunt like its made with ambrosia."_

 _Lauren growled, failing to dislodge the woman from her. "Get the hell off of me!"_

 _Aife sighed, almost appearing genuinely distressed as she stepped away from the blonde. "I try and try to make you feel welcomed in my home and this is the respect you show."_

 _Her_ _expression was so intense, irises turning bright blue, Lauren found herself averting her gaze, but steeling herself to speak, "And what respect is to be gained when I've been kidnapped? I am an unwilling captor so you're definition of respect needs to be tailored to my current position."_

 _"I know a thing or two about you dear. How is this any different than the treatment you are usually given? Aren't all bonds but the same when freedom is taken away?" Aife asked contemplatively as she ran a finger across her lower lip, her eyes brown and open. Lauren didn't think the action was meant to be seductive, but she still felt her breath shallow at the smooth and innocuous movement, at her soft inquisitive eyes and dark hair so reminiscent of Bo's._ _Lauren paused hearing the statement, unnerved at the niggling idea of agreement with the woman's logic._ _"You should get used to being in the dark because you're about to be for a long time."Aife whispered as she fit the blindfold back onto Lauren's face. "Nighty, night pet."_

 _Lauren panicked when she ruminated on the possible effects that could damage her psyche and the thought scared her. She struggled against the binds, ignoring the pain in her limbs. "Stop! oh god."_

 _Aife chided the woman, gripping her chin firmly- eyes boring into the gasping blonde's. "None of that. I suggest you use this time to think about what it is you want, pet. Your actions dictate how you are treated here. I'm sure you're aware of the theory of cause and effect."_

 _The blonde realized there was a distinct dissimilarity between Bo and her mothers penetrating gaze. Where Bo's gaze hinted at a deep affection and trust that left the blonde feeling warm, but in all honesty slightly frustrated-due to her own insecurities about the succubus' sexual trysts,_ _Aife's gaze gave her sobering tremors. The woman was a mystery unbeknownst and her curiosity was peaked in a purely scientific way to understand the source of where her love came from. Her beautiful Bo was the daughter of this….complex creature. She just wasn't sure if she wanted to explore why there was such a haunting cloud over her eyes._

 _Her clothes had been cut from her body, leaving her naked and vulnerable. With false bravado Lauren said, "If you think your tactics are any worst than what I've already experienced at the Ash's hands then you're delusional."_

 _Her mouth was going to get her into trouble._

 _She progressed little by little, increasing the pain until it was almost unbearable. Her fingernails were blunt, short and with surgeon-like precision she scraped and dug into her skin until her whole body was crisscrossed with red streaks. Lauren couldn't decipher what implement she used next but it was cold and sharp, leaving choppy painful bruises on raw dirty patches of skin._

 _Lauren was sweating, heaving, biting her lip. Her whole body felt on fire. "Pet, if you could only see the beautiful picture of your body. Your mind is a stubborn little thing, but your body wills itself to me." A cry left the blonde's lips as soft hands slid down her arms to massage her breasts. Instinctively her hips jutted out, and Lauren growled at herself for liking the way the breathy chuckle fell on her ears._

 _Then she moved to temperatures. She poured freezing cold water on her that left her gasping. Afterwards, there was hot wax. By then Lauren had bit into her lip from the piercing sensations, tasting metallic in her mouth and feeling the swell._

 _Startling the blonde, the softest touch from a hand caressed her cheek. "I'm just getting started with you. "And after reaching the precipice of her pain, Aife began to pulse her body, until she was moaning and crying for a completely different reason, but she never let her orgasm, never gave her relief._

 _Her arousal was mixing through the lavender and rosemary, a thick fragrance that left her feeling dizzy. Her thighs were slick and sticky splattered with her wetness. All Lauren could do was feel everything, having been blindfolded for over hours. She was near close to begging to feel a momentary relief and she had the feeling that's exactly what the bitch wanted._

 _Lauren felt a lump in her throat when a hand ran down her neck to nestle above her heart._ _There was an intimacy in the gesture apparent in the touch that pulled at the doctors emotions for the succubus. "All you have to do is tell me what you want, pet."_

 _Lauren inhaled deep, surprisingly moved by the intimate touch. But she held onto her resolve, trying to steady her breathing. "Get your hand off me. "_

 _A chuckle rose from the succubus. "Mmm, I love a feisty woman. But you would do well to remember, I always win in the end."_

 _Then the hellish sensations started all over again. The scratches, wax and ice, then leading to the precipice of experiencing the intense sexual energy that flowed through her body and wrecked her senses. She wanted to beg so badly, but couldn't. In despair, Lauren clenched her hands until raw, red marks filled her palms. Finally there was nothing. A passing disappointment ran through her at the absence, the challenge, but she tucked that thought away in the recesses of her mind to not dwell on. It might make her go insane trying to decipher why that was._

 _"I think I'll leave you to ponder the error of your ways, pet."_

 _What Lauren didn't know was that the woman sat in the room for hours afterwards, watching her intently in adirmation._

This is the predicament she found herself in; blind and hallucinating. Try as she might, it was impossible to stop the onslaught of emotions.

She had no concept of time or how long she had been experiencing sensory deprivation. It was hard to separate herself and analyze what she was experiencing like the scientist she naturally was.

Everything on her body hurt. Yet, even through that there was an underlying of pleasure that coursed in her endorphins were pumping from her body overstepping the precipice of her sensations. It felt as if her mind was beginning to deteriorate.

 **Day 6**

A soft hand startled her conscious, though a haze lingered. For a moment Lauren thought she went blind, but gained the mental faculties enough to remember the blindfold and the constant pressure around her eyes. "Sshh pet…ease yourself." Gods help her, Lauren greedily leaned into the welcomed touch. Being neglected of tender contact for so long, she was starving for anyone to make her forget the ache of seeing Bo and Dyson's face floating in her dreams, their happiness mocking her.

Her history with Bo was full of what felt like unrequited love and grief. When the young succubus dropped into her life Lauren began to feel alive once more after so long. But there was never time to just be with the hero. Cases and fae kept them apart to where Lauren became happy with pining for the succubus from afar. It was obvious the feelings were mutual but after they slept together it went downhill and she never had the opportunity to completely repair the damage that was caused from that night.

Was Bo trying to find her?

Or was Dyson, Kenzi, Trick trying to get Bo to cut her losses? Who was Lauren but a pawn to be used?

Aife's words began to make sense in her head more and more _. Aren't all bonds the same if it isn't freedom?_

"I'm sorry.." Lauren said dejectedly. She wasn't sure who she was apologizing to anymore.

"Im going to untie you right now. Then, if you would like I could bathe you. Ease your pain, pet. Would you like that?"

Tears began to damped her blindfold. Unable to talk from the lump in her throat, Lauren only nodded.

Aife freed her with care, the movements a stark difference from the way she used the hands for torture. Lauren watched the hands move in silence with interest. The blonde was near exhaustion, but the succubus easily held her. She slowly removed the blindfold from her face and immediately Lauren tirelessly blinked her eyes. Thankfully, the lights were off, only lit candles were their source of light, that was glowing from the opened bathroom.

She would normally have her thralls carry her conquests, but this was…personal. Oh, she was going to have this woman if it was the last thing she did. Aife could see the stubbornness and loyalty the blonde wielded and it her want the human all the more. Almost as if figuring out a puzzle, there was something special, different, about Lauren and Aife wanted to explore it. The more she spent trying to gain the woman's trust the more she found herself wanting to keep the strong-willed, intelligent woman for her own desire.

She had one of her thralls run the bath, placing healing balms inside to ease the human's pain. When the task was done the woman left without a word leaving them alone. Taking a deep breath and calming her senses Aife stripped and climbed into the tub. Silently, Aife only held out her hand to the human. As not to break the tension there was no words spoken, only meeting of the eyes. Aife felt her eyes shift to blue and the blondes reaction. Gingerly Lauren was led down into the spacious tub. The succubus noticed that the human shivered when the warmth hit her body. The tile was cool as she sat and lounged in the spacious area. She held the blonde close to her frame, rubbing the malleable skin, kissing her bruises and whispering encouraging words while the blonde sat between her legs.

"I didn't want to hurt you, pet." Aife whispered, massaging the blondes shoulders gently. "I care properly for whats mine. Though you perceive me as some monster, but I am no greater monster than you have already witnessed with the Light. I want to take care of you." She slowly wrapped her arms around the blonde in a hug, nestling her chin on Lauren's shoulder. She then felt the woman breath raggedly and sniffle. "Where do you go? Where's your safe place?"

"I don't know..Bo's my safe place." Lauren's voice was thick with emotion. "I feel so guilty for that too. My world revolved around someone else and somehow I failed her, my loyalty eroding away."

"What are you thinking about..." Aife paused, starting to slowly pulse her with warmth and pleasure as if not to completely distract her from speaking.

"Better the pleasure than the pain" Lauren began to chant in her mind, welcoming the touch.

 _The weather that day was lovely. A golden sun shone in the sky and was still out when Bo had surprised Lauren in the lab. Kenzi and Bo had just finished up a case and was on the way to the Dal for a celebration, per Kenzi's orders._

 _"Hey." Bo strolled into the lab, decked out in her warrior outfit, all black and boots and enough weaponry to supply a small village._

 _Lauren turned from her microscope, grinning. "Bo. Just the woman I want to see." Scooting her chair away from her workspace, Lauren walked to the succubus for a warm reception._

 _"Oh." Bo feigned ignorance before smiling devilishly when Lauren enveloped her in a hug. Pulling away slightly, Bo grinned. "Am I due for a check-up?"_

 _It was easy to get lost in the blonde. Her energy was distracting. It would penetrate her body until Bo felt drunk and horny on the sexual energy. But she had a date with Kenzi and some Buckthorne at the Dal. Ignoring the doctors body reactions, she focused on the angelic image of Lauren, the adoration directed at her that she did nothing to deserve._

 _Bo felt a warmth when staring in Lauren's eyes she had never felt so much trust and love from a gaze. "I came to see if you were free to head to the Dal with me and Kenzi?"_

"That night was wonderful." Lauren finished retelling the story. "It was everything I could've hoped for. I should've known it wouldn't last. Happy endings aren't for me. I have to be satisfied with the memory of what was."

"Such longing." Aife whispered, observing the human with new eyes. "I envy Isabeau in some ways. I cant remember the last time I felt something akin to what you must feel for her. Once upon a time I thought I had that, but in naivety I mistook interest for love...what happened next?"

"She found out about the Ash wanting me to keep tabs on her, even wanting me to..." Lauren looked ashamed for a second before hardening her expression. "distract her from going after Vex."

"My baby girl's just like her grandmother." Lauren noticed the ghost of warmth pass over Aife's face as she spoke of her mother. Just as soon it had appeared it vanished. "Always thinking of others."

The more Lauren thought about the similarities between the Light fae and Aife she noticed there wasn't much difference. Granted, with the Light fae she had her medicine, the distraction, and the routine. Here, there was no routine, no order, and that left the blonde off-kilter. Nonetheless, she was intrigued enough to want to learn Aife's history and understand what made her tick. Maybe it was the scientist within her but it was still valid?

Both wielded a heavy hand for discipline. Nonetheless, try as she might, she would be lying if she denied the ways that being around Aife was beginning to afford her some semblance of comfort. If she thought back to the origin of things enough Lauren could see traces of Bo in the woman.

If she didn't analyze things so hard Lauren knew she could fall into this lie.

If she squinted, Lauren felt the similarity between Bo and Aife's touch.


End file.
